Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/11
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O nadzwyczajnych rzeczach, które się przytrafiły błędnemu rycerzowi z Manchy W Sierra Morena i o pokucie, jaką czynił, naśladując Chmurnego Pięknisia. Don Kichot pożegnał pasterza, a Sancho spojrzał nań spodełba, rycerz wsiadł na konia, a giermek udał się pieszo. Postępowali po najprzykrzejszej drodze. Jakiś czas trwało milczenie, choć Sancho umierał z chęci rezonowania, lecz nie śmiał zacząć, by nie przestąpić rozkazu pana. Widząc wreszcie, że Don Kichot milczy i nie mogąc wytrzymać już dłużej, rzekł: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie, upraszam waszą dostojność o błogosławieństwo i odprawę, wolę powrócić zaraz do mojej żony i dzieci, z którymi przynajmniej rozmawiać i kłócić się mogę, bo to straszna rzecz, ażebym towarzyszył panu i dniem, i nocą wśród tej pustyni, nie otworzywszy gęby, wolałbym, żeby mnie pogrzebano żywcem. Gdyby Bóg pozwolił zwierzętom mówić, jak to było za czasów Ezopa, rozmawiałbym z Rosynantem o wszystkim, co mi przyjdzie do głowy, i słowa nie gniłyby we mnie. Na moją duszę! to rzecz nieznośna, chodzić ciągle, szukać przygód, a znajdować tylko ludzi, którzy nas podrzucają, biją kułakami, kamieniami i na domiar wszystkiego mieć gębę zamurowaną jak niemowa. — Rozumiem cię, Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — nie możesz utrzymać języka za zębami, przywracam ci wolność mówienia pod warunkiem, że trwać będzie tylko dopóty, dopóki w tych górach będziemy, mów więc, co chcesz. — Niech już będzie jak chce — rzecze Sancho — przynajmniej teraz nagadam się do syta i korzystając z przywileju, powiedz mi, wasza wielmożność z łaski swojej, jaki interes mogłeś mieć tak gorąco bronić królowej Mascapissy, albo jak tam ją zowią, i co wam to szkodziło, czy ów Helabass był jej kochankiem lub nie; gdybyście nie zważali na to, wariat byłby skończył swoją historię, wy nie dostalibyście kamieniem, a ja nie miałbym brzucha odartego ze skóry. — Przyjacielu Sancho — odrzekł Don Kichot — gdybyś wiedział tyle, co ja o zacności królowej Madasimy, powiedziałbyś niezawodnie, że byłem nadto cierpliwy, bo nie wyrwałem oszczerczego języka, który ośmielił się wyrzec podobne bluźnierstwo; bo czyż to nie szkaradne bluźnierstwo powiedzieć, że królowa sypia z cyrulikiem? Historyczną jest prawdą, że majster Elisabeth był zręcznym człowiekiem i roztropnym w radzie, że był zarazem rządcą i lekarzem królowej, ale myśleć, że był jej kochankiem, jest potwarzą karygodną, a na koniec widziałeś, że Kardenio nie wiedział, co mówi, gdyż napadł go już wtedy paroksyzm wariacji. — O panie, a tożem was złapał teraz — zawołał Sancho — jakże mogliście sprzeczać się z wariatem? A gdyby przypadkiem ów kamień trafił was w głowę zamiast w brzuch, ślicznie byśmy wyszli na obronie tej damy, niech ją Pan Bóg sekunduje''sekundować'' (z łac. secundare) — wspierać, pomagać; wtórować. ! — Sancho — odeprze Don Kichot — tak przeciw szalonym, jak przeciw mędrcom, każdy rycerz błędny powinien bronić honoru dam w ogólności, a cóż dopiero, gdy idzie o królową Madasimę, dla której mam osobliwsze uwielbienie, gdyż nie tylko piękną była, ale nadto pełną mądrości i cierpliwości w nieszczęściach, które ją prześladowały; wtedy to właśnie potrzebowała mądrych rad majstra Elisabeth, który wspierał ją w jej cierpieniach, a złośliwi prostacy sądzili, że oni poufale żyją z sobą, lecz skłamali niegodnie i kłamią teraz ci wszyscy, którym myśl podobna do głowy przychodzi. — Co do mnie, ani mówię, ani myślę tego — rzecze Sancho — nie mieszam się do spraw cudzych, patrzę się, a jeśli robię głupstwa, to na swój rachunek, ja w swoim młynie mąkę mielę, nie sadzam palca we drzwi, bo wiem, że kto się wścibia, często chybia, a czy oni spali razem, czy nie, to mnie ani parzy, ani ziębi. Często myślimy, że w garnku słonina, a tam tylko szumowina. — Wielki Boże! — krzyknął Don Kichot — ileż ty głupstw powiedziałeś od razu, jakiż związek mogą mieć te prostackie przysłowia z tym, co ja powiedziałem? Pamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze i wyryj to sobie we łbie, że wszystko co robiłem, robię i robić będę, stosuje się ściśle do praw rycerskich, które znam lepiej, niż którykolwiek z rycerzy mojego stanu. — Na dobry ład, panie rycerzu — rzecze Sancho — czyż to prawa rycerskie każą nam włóczyć się po górach, jak zbójcom, bez drogi i ścieżki szukając kogoś, który rozbije do reszty panu głowę, a mnie boki? — Dość już tego powtarzania — rzecze Don Kichot — dowiedz się, że zamiarem moim jest nie tylko znaleźć tego wariata, lecz zarazem dokonać tu czynu, który zjedna mi sławę pomiędzy ludźmi i uwieczni imię moje pomiędzy całym błędnym rycerstwem przeszłych i przyszłych wieków. — Czy przedsięwzięcie to niebezpieczne? — zapyta Sancho. — Nie — rzecze Don Kichot — chociaż rzeczy mogą pójść w ten sposób, że spotkają nas smutne wypadki, wreszcie wszystko zależeć będzie od twojej pilności. — Od mojej pilności, panie? — Tak jest, mój przyjacielu — rzecze Don Kichot — jeśli bowiem powrócisz szybko z miejsca, do którego wysłać cię zamierzam, moja pokuta skończy się, a rozpocznie sława. Lecz na cóż mam cię trzymać w nieświadomości, dowiedz się zatem, wierny giermku, że sławny Amadis z Galii był najdoskonalszym błędnym rycerzem w świecie i że ani Bellianis, ani żaden inny, nie mogą iść z nim w porównanie; żaden z nich niegodzien był zostać jego giermkiem. Dowiedz się teraz, że malarz, chcąc dość sławy w swej sztuce, stara się naśladować najlepsze oryginały i bierze za wzór dzieła najlepszych mistrzów; to samo powinno być prawidłem dla wszystkich sztuk i umiejętności, tak więc, kto chce naśladować Ulissesa, powinien mieć reputację cierpliwego i rozumnego, jakim go Homer przedstawił. Wirgiliusz w osobie Eneasza daje cudowny przykład pobożności i przywiązania synowskiego, a jednocześnie roztropności dzielnego wodza, bo każdy tworzy swego bohatera nie takim, jakim jest, lecz jakim być powinien; dlatego też Amadis, będąc gwiazdą i słońcem walecznych i zakochanych rycerzy, powinien być naśladowany przez nas, którzy walczymy pod sztandarami miłości i błędnego rycerstwa. Tak więc rycerz błędny powinien naśladować jak najlepsze jego czyny, a czyż jest czyn większy nad ten, że Amadis, dając dowód mądrości i męstwa, stałości i miłości, oddalił się na ubogą skałę i tam czynił pokutę pod imieniem Chmurnego Pięknisia, a ponieważ nierównie łatwiej mi jest naśladować go w pokucie niż w walce z olbrzymami, w rozcinaniu wężów, zabijaniu gryfów, rozbijaniu armii całych, rozpraszaniu flot i w zwyciężaniu czarnoksiężników, i gdy zresztą to dzikie miejsce dogodnie odpowiada memu zamiarowi, nie chcę tracić tak pięknej sposobności. — Cóż to więc, panie — rzecze Sancho — zamyślacie czynić na tej pustyni? — Nie powiedziałżem ci — odpowie Don Kichot — że chcę naśladować Amadisa? Będę tu szalał, rozpaczał, wściekał się, naśladując również walecznego Rolanda, który, dowiedziawszy się, że Angelika została podle wydaną Medorowi, oszalał ze zmartwienia i wyrywał drzewa, mącił wody w źródłach, rozpraszał trzody, mordował pasterzy, palił ich chaty i czynił sto tysięcy innych jeszcze szaleństw, godnych wiekuistej pamięci, a jakkolwiek nie myślę naśladować Rolanda, Orlanda albo Rotolanda (gdyż miał te wszystkie imiona) we wszystkich jego szaleństwach, chcę wybrać przynajmniej najcelniejsze. Być może, że poprzestanę jedynie na naśladowaniu Amadisa, który, nie robiąc szaleństw niszczących i krzyczących, pozyskał nieśmiertelną chwałę. — Zdaje mi się, panie — rzecze Sancho — że rycerze, czyniący te szaleństwa i pokuty, mieli do tego powody, ale wy z jakiejże przyczyny chcecie zostać wariatem, któraż dama pogardziła wami? jakiż dowód macie, że pani Dulcynea z Toboso zrobiła jakie głupstwo z Maurem lub chrześcijaninem? — Właśnie dlatego — zawoła Don Kichot — w tym leży cała subtelność mego pomysłu. Błędny rycerz staje się wariatem bez przyczyny i racji, w tym właśnie węzeł gordyjski, ażeby stracić zmysły bez potrzeby i tym sposobem pokazać mojej damie, do czego jestem zdolny w potrzebie. Zresztą długie oddalenie od nieporównanej Dulcynei nie dajeż mi do tego powodów? Nieobecność rodzi niepokój i obawę; tak więc, przyjacielu Sancho, nie trać czasu, aby odwieść mnie od chwalebnego przedsięwzięcia, jestem i będę wariatem, dopóki nie powrócisz z odpowiedzią na list, który poniesiesz pannie Dulcynei. Jeśli ją znajdę godną mojej wierności, powrócę do zmysłów i zrzeknę się pokuty, lecz jeśli nie będzie łaskawą, pozostanę zupełnym wariatem i w tym stanie nic czuć nie będę. W każdym więc razie wyjdę szczęśliwy; ale, ale, Sancho! czy uratowałeś szyszak Mambryna? Spostrzegłem, że go podniosłeś w chwili, gdy ten łotr niewdzięczny usiłował rozbić go na kawałki. Co się z nim stało? — Przez Boga żywego! panie Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza — wykrzyknął Sancho — nie mogę ścierpieć mowy takiej, bo wnoszę z niej, że wszystko, co mi bajecie o rycerskości, o zdobyciu królestw i cesarstw, o darze wysp i innych nagród, wedle zwyczaju błędnych rycerzy, że to wszystko jest zupełnym kłamstwem, bo jakżeż u diabła! (Boże, przebacz!) można słuchać mówiącego, że miednica golibrody jest szyszakiem Mambryna i widzieć, że ktoś nie wychodzi z błędu przez cztery lub pięć dni, trzebaż go już mieć za wariata koniecznie! Mam ci ja miednicę w swoim tłumoku, cała pogięta, pokrzywiona, każę ją naprawić, aby służyła do golenia brody, jeżeli Bóg pozwoli mi kiedykolwiek powrócić do żony i dzieci. — Na imię nieba, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — jesteś najgłupszy z giermków, jacy kiedykolwiek żyli na świecie. Czy podobna, ażeby tak długo będąc już ze mną, nie widzieć, że wszystkie sprawy błędnego rycerstwa, wyglądają jak chimery, jak szaleństwa, że wszystko wydaje się pierwotne, nie żeby tak było w istocie, lecz że między nami krąży ciągle gromada czarnoksiężników, którzy czarują wszystko wedle upodobania. Dlatego to, co ja biorę za szyszak Mambryna, tobie zdaje się być miednicą golibrody, a komu innemu czym innym wydać się może jeszcze. Jest to łaska Opatrzności dla mnie, że szyszak ten jak miednica wygląda, gdyż posiadając w naturalnym kształcie rzecz tak kosztowną, musiałbym o nią ciągłe staczać walki. Schowaj go, drogi przyjacielu, Sancho, na teraz nie potrzebuję szyszaka, muszę rozbroić się zupełnie i będę chodził nago, jak gdybym dopiero z łona matki wyszedł, chyba, że zamiast Amadisowej, naśladować będę Rolanda pokutę. Kończąc tę rozmowę, znaleźli się u stóp wysokiej skały i jakby umyślnie od innych odosobnionej; strumyk, biegnąc powoli po wzgórzu i wijąc się, skrapiał łąkę otoczoną skałami. Świeża zieloność ziół, ilość drzew dzikich, rośliny i kwiaty, którymi skała była okryta, czyniły to miejsce najprzyjemniejszym w świecie. Ustroń ta podobała się nadzwyczajnie Rycerzowi Posępnego Oblicza, wybrał więc ją do pokutowania i objął w posiadanie tymi słowy: — O nieba! — wołał — otóż jest miejsce, które wybieram, aby opłakiwać smutny stan, do którego mnie przywiedziono. Chcę, aby łzami mymi wezbrały wody tego strumienia, aby moje nieustanne westchnienia wiecznie poruszały liśćmi i gałęziami tych drzew, na okazanie całemu światu strasznej zgryzoty i zadziwiającej troski, którymi napełnione jest serce moje. O wy, ktokolwiek jesteście, burzliwi bogowie, mieszkańcy tej pustyni! słuchajcie skarg nieszczęśliwego kochanka, którego długa nieobecność i zazdrość wymarzona przywiodły w te smutne miejsca, aby opłakiwać los okrutny i swobodnie skarżyć się na zatwardziałość ślicznej niewdzięcznicy, w której niebo zgromadziło wszystkie piękności ludzkiej powaby. O wy! nimfy gór i wy driady, co rade zamieszkujecie dzikich gór ustronia (bądźcie zabezpieczone od Satyrów, którzy mieszają wasz spoczynek), wspierajcie mnie w lamentach moich lub przynajmniej nie dajcie mnie samemu ich słyszeć. O Dulcyneo z Toboso, ty słońce dni moich i księżycu mych nocy, chwało moich cierpień, stello moich podróży, gwiazdo moich przygód. Oby niebo dawało ci zawsze nieprzebrane szczęścia zdroje. Zaklinam cię, miej litość nad smutnym stanem, w jaki mnie wtrąciła okrutna nieobecność twoja, i niech twe serce uczuje litość dla stałej czci mojej. O wy, posępne i samotne drzewa, co towarzyszyć mi będziecie w opuszczeniu moim, upewnijcie mnie słodkim szmerem waszych liści i lekkim drganiem waszych gałęzi, że obecność moja jest wam przyjemną, i ty, mój drogi giermku, kochany i przyjemny towarzyszu przygód moich, uważaj pilnie na wszystko, co czynić będę, nie zapominając najmniejszej rzeczy, abyś mógł to opowiedzieć tej, dla której to czynię. O ty, Rosynancie! który nierozłącznie towarzyszyłeś mi wszędzie, służąc mi wiernie nie tylko w pomyślności, lecz i w niefortunnych dniach moich, ty, co podzielałeś zawsze szczęście i niedolę moją, przebacz mi, że obecnie na samotność skazuję się i wierz mi, że z boleścią cię opuszczam! To powiedziawszy, zsiadł na ziemię, zdjął szybko siodło i uzdeczkę z konia i klepiąc go po grzbiecie, rzekł doń, wzdychając: — Ten, który stracił wolność, tobie ją powraca. O koniu! równie znamienity wielkimi czynami swymi, jak nieszczęśliwy w posępnym losie, idź, gdzie cię nogi poniosą. Poznają cię wszędzie, bo nosisz napisane na wzniosłym czole swoim, że nawet hipogryf Astolfa, ni sławny Frontin, tak drogo zapłacony przez Bragamanta, nie dorównałyby nigdy twojej lekkości i sile. — Przeklęty bądź stokroć — w tym miejscu przerwał Sancho — ty, co pozbawiłeś mnie rozkoszy rozkulbaczenia mego osła i mnie by nie zabrakło przekleństw dla niego, ni słów pięknych na jego chwałę. Lecz z tym wszystkim, chociażby i był tu biedny osiołek, po cóż miałbym mu zdejmować siodełko, cóż on ma mieć wspólnego z wariacją zakochanych i desperatów, kiedy ja, pan jego, nie byłem ani jednym, ani drugim? Lecz powiedzcie mi, panie, czy moja podróż i wasze obłąkanie są już prawdziwe, a jeśli tak, to by było nieźle osiodłać tego Rosynanta znów, ażeby zastąpiwszy osła, ułatwił mi podróż i przyśpieszył powrót w tę stronę, gdyż jeśli przyjdzie mi iść piechotą, nie wiem, kiedy przybędę i kiedy powrócę, bo po prawdzie lichy ze mnie piechur. — Rób jak chcesz, Sancho — odpowiedział Don Kichot — zdaje mi się, że masz słuszność, wreszcie dopiero za trzy dni pojedziesz. Zatrzymuję cię przez ten czas jeszcze, ażebyś widział, co czynię dla mojej damy i wiernie jej o tym doniósł. — A cóż ja mogę więcej zobaczyć nad to, co już widziałem? — rzecze Sancho. — Daleki jesteś od prawdy — odrzekł Don Kichot — potrzeba, ażebym rozdarł szaty, rzucił zbroję, ażebym zeskoczył ze skały na głowę i tysiąc podobnych a zadziwiających czynił rzeczy. — Na miłość Boską, panie — rzecze Sancho — strzeż się pan skakać z wysoka, możesz uderzyć głową w takie miejsce, że od pierwszego razu skończysz pokutę, a według mego zdania, jeżeli te podskoki są konieczne, wypadałoby przestać (ponieważ tylko naśladujecie pokutę) na naśladowaniu i skakać w wodę lub na materace, a ja mimo to powiem pani Dulcynei, że się wasza wielmożność rzuciłeś głową na skałę ostrą i twardą jak żelazo. — Przyjacielu, Sancho, dziękuję ci za twoje dobre chęci — odpowie Don Kichot — ale wiedz, że to nie jest udanie, lecz rzecz jak najbardziej serio. W przeciwnym razie byłoby to postępować przeciw prawom rycerskim, które zabraniają nam kłamać pod karą uznania niegodnym zakonu, a czynić rzecz jedną zamiast drugiej jest to kłamać. Dlatego moje skoki muszą być prawdziwe, rzeczywiste, niezaprzeczone; jednakże byłoby dobrze, ażebyś mi zostawił szarpi na rany moje, ponieważ zgubiliśmy balsam. — To gorzej, że straciliśmy osła — rzecze Sancho — bo on nosił i balsam i szarpie; lecz proszę waszej dostojności nie mówić mi nigdy o tym szkaradnym napoju, na wspomnienie którego wnętrzności mnie bolą. Proszę pana również pamiętać, że trzy dni, w ciągu których miałem patrzeć się na pańskie szaleństwo, już upłynęły; mnie się zdaje, żem już wszystko widział i cuda opowiem przed panią Dulcyneą, zostawcie mi to, panie, piszcie tylko i wyprawcie mnie, bo drżę z niecierpliwości, ażeby znów powrócić i wybawić pana z tego czyśćca, w którym was zostawiam. — I ty nazywasz to czyśćcem Sancho! — rzecze Don Kichot — nazwij to raczej piekłem lub czymś gorszym jeszcze. — Lecz kto jest w piekle, nie może być zbawionym, o ile słyszałem — rzecze Sancho. — Cóż rozumiesz przez zbawienie? — spyta Don Kichot. — Ja chcę powiedzieć, że kto się dostał do piekła, nie może już wyjść stamtąd — odpowie Sancho — co nie przytrafi się panu, gdyż ja będę machał piętami, poganiając Rosynanta, który dowiezie mnie do Dylcynei z Toboso, a opowiem tam tak dziwne rzeczy o waszym szaleństwie i o waszych impertynencjach (ponieważ myślę, że to na jedno wyniesie), że choćby była twardszą od łańcucha, zmiękczę ją tak, że można by rękawiczkę z niej zrobić, i wziąwszy odpowiedź słodką jak miód, powrócę piorunem jak czarownik i wybawię was z tego czyśćca, który wygląda jak piekło, choć nim nie jest. — Lecz jak zrobimy z napisaniem listu? — spyta Don Kichot. — I z upoważnieniem do zabrania osiołków? — dodał Sancho. — Nie zapomnę o tym — odrzekł Kichot — a że nie mam papieru, muszę pisać na liście. Zapomniałem, że mam kartki Kardenia, które bardzo przydadzą się do tego, tym bardziej, że w pierwszym lepszym mieście każesz przepisać mój list pięknym charakterem jakiemu bakałarzowi, jeżeliby go zaś nie było, to zakrystian parafialny w tym go wyręczy. Tylko strzeż się dać do przepisania prawnikowi, bo by go i sam diabeł nie przeczytał. — Dobrze, ale jakże będzie z podpisem? — zapytywał Sancho. — Amadis nigdy nie podpisywał swoich listów — rzekł Don Kichot. — To bardzo pięknie — rzecze Sancho — ale rozkaz wydania osiołków nie może być bez podpisu. — Rozkaz napiszę na tabliczce i podpiszę go, moja siostrzenica zobaczywszy to, nie będzie robiła żadnych trudności, w liście miłosnym trzeba na końcu umieścić: Twój do śmierci Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza. Nie trzeba się kłopotać, że list będzie nie moją pisany ręką, gdyż, o ile pomnę, Dulcynea ani czytać, ani pisać nie umie i w życiu nie widziała mojego pisma. Miłość nasza była tylko w idei naszej i nigdy nie przeszła jej granic; mogę przysiąc, iż w ciągu lat dwunastu kochając ją nad życie, cztery razy ją tylko widziałem, a ona, trzymana ściśle przez Lorenca Korchnelo, swego ojca, i Aldonzę Nogalez, starą krewną, być może nie zauważyła mnie wcale. — Jakże to? — krzyknął Sancho — więc to córka Lorenca Korchnela jest panią Dulcyneą z Toboso? — Tak, to ona — odpowie Don Kichot. — Ona, co warta, by ją cały świat ubóstwiał. — To ja ją znam — odpowie Sancho. — Cepami robi jak najpotężniejszy chłop z naszej wioski, do kata! to mi to dziewka! prosta, grubopłaska i tęgo zbudowana! i na moją duszę! mogłaby zmierzyć się z każdym błędnym rycerzem, który by ją wziął za kochankę, pfu! a jaka mocna, jakiej kompleksji i jaki ma głos! Pewnego dnia, będąc na wierzchu dzwonnicy w naszej wiosce, wołała na sługi swojego ojca, które o pół mili znajdowały się, i patrzcie, usłyszały, jak gdyby pod dzwonnicą stały! A co najlepsze, że wcale nie wybredna, igra ze wszystkimi i żartuje ze wszystkich. Oho! prawdziwie teraz, panie Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, możecie bezpiecznie robić dla niej wszystkie szaleństwa. Wolno wam desperować i powiesić się nawet, nikt nie powie, żeście źle uczynili, choćby was wszyscy diabli porwali. Aldonza Lorenco, dobry Boże! drżę na myśl spotkania się z nią, bo od dawna już jej nie widziałem, musiała bardzo zmienić się w tym czasie; słońce, powietrze i praca co dzień w polu bardzo psują twarze kobietom. Muszę wam wyznać jedną rzecz, panie Don Kichot, że dotąd żyłem w wielkiej niewiadomości; byłbym przysiągł, że pani Dulcynea jest jaką wielką księżniczką, w której zakochani jesteście, albo jakąś znaczną damą, godną bogatych prezentów, które jej posyłałeś, jak np. Biskajczyka, galernika i tylu innych, stosownie do rozmaitych zwycięstw, które odnieśliście w czasie, kiedy nie miałem honoru być waszym giermkiem jeszcze, lecz poznawszy, że tą damą jest Aldonza Lorenco, czyli dama Dulcynea z Tobosy, przed którą ci, których zwyciężyliście, musieli zginać kolana, a myślę właśnie, że to przypaść mogło w czasie, gdy czesała konopie, albo gdy młóciła zboże na klepisku, to ci ludziska musieli czuć wielki wstyd, klękając przed istotą tak nieochędożną''ochędożny'' — tu: schludny.; myślę nawet, że ona sama żartować musiała z waszych prezentów. — Mówiłem ci już wielokrotnie, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — że jesteś wielki papla i jakkolwiek gbur i głupiec, mieszasz się do rzeczy subtelnych, wcale nie na twój rozum, lecz mój drogi przyjacielu, cieszę się, mogąc przekonać cię, że mam tyle rozumu, ile ty głupoty w sobie, i zamiast gniewać się na ciebie, objawić wolę, że Dulcynea z Toboso jest równie dobrą i lepszą nawet od najpotężniejszej księżniczki. Wszyscy poeci, którzy opiewali pochwały dam, zmyślone nadawali im imiona, sądzisz więc, że Filis Sylvia, Diana Amaranta, które w książkach i na teatrze widzisz, były istotami z ciała i kości, kochankami tych, którzy je chwalili? Wcale nie, są to tylko utwory wyobraźni poetów, którzy, chcąc wykształcić dowcip i dać ciało swoim natchnieniom, pragnęli, aby świat, widząc ich zakochanymi, wziął ich za ludzi zasłużonych i znaczących, dla mnie dosyć, że Aldonza Lorenco jest piękną i uczciwą, urodzenie jej wcale mnie nie obchodzi i nie pytając o nie, jestem równie szczęśliwy, jak gdyby była wielką księżniczką. Dowiedzże się, Sancho, jeśli dotąd o tym nie wiedziałeś, że najbardziej zniewalające nas do miłości przymioty są piękność i skromność, a te obydwa w takim stopniu posiada Dulcynea, że jest bez zaprzeczenia najpiękniejszą w świecie. Ja utworzyłem sobie ideę podług swoich życzeń i przedstawiam ją sobie taką, że ani Helena, ani Lukrecja, ani żadna z heroin wieków przeszłych, greckich, łacińskich i barbarzyńskich, wznieść się aż do niej nie zdoła. Niech mówią, co chcą, idioci nie zgodzą się na to, ale uczciwi ludzie zrozumieją moje uczucia. — Panie — rzecze Sancho — macie rację zawsze i we wszystkim, przyznaję, że jestem osioł, bo po cóż u diabła to imię wlazło mi w gębę, wiadomo przecie, że uderzyć w stół, a nożyce się odezwą. Z tym wszystkim, panie, piszcie listy i niech już raz wyjadę wreszcie. Don Kichot dobył kartki i oddaliwszy się cokolwiek dla napisania, przywołał Sancha po chwili i rzekł mu, że chce przeczytać mu list, ażeby go nauczył się na pamięć, z obawy, aby go nie zgubił w drodze. — Napiszcie go lepiej trzy razy w tabliczkach — odpowie Sancho — bo ja tam go nie spamiętam, choćby mnie zabił, taką tępą mam głowę, że często zapominam własnego imienia. Z tym wszystkim, proszę was, odczytajcie, wyobrażam sobie, że musi być napisany pięknie, posłucham go z ukontentowaniem. — Słuchaj więc — rzecze Don Kichot: „Ten, który jest przebity do żywego ostrym końcem nieobecności twojej i którego miłość zraniła w najczulszą serca cząsteczkę, życzy ci zdrowia, którego sam nie ma, najprzyjemniejsza Dulcyneo z Toboso! Jeżeli twoja piękność mną gardzi, twoja cnota nic nie mówi na moją korzyść i jeżeli twój wstręt trwa ciągle, niepodobna, abym zniósł tyle boleści i choć jestem przyzwyczajony do cierpień, to przecież siła bólu mocniejsza od mojej siły. Mój wierny giermek, Sancho, opowie ci dokładnie, piękna niewdzięcznico i zbyt miła nieprzyjaciółko, stan, w jakim jestem, i troski, jakie znoszę z Twojej przyczyny; jeżeli masz dosyć współczucia dla mnie i siebie, to mnie zachowując, zachowasz swoje własne dobro od zguby. Jeżeli nie, rób co ci się podoba, kończąc życie, zadowolnię''zadowolnić'' (daw.) — dziś: zadowolić. i Twoje okrucieństwo, i moje pragnienia. Twój aż do grobowej deski Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza”. — Na moją brodę! — krzyknął Sancho — w życiu moim takiego listu nie czytałem. Czy diabli! Jak to pan wszystko pięknie umie powiedzieć, jak tęgo namachany pod spodem: Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza. Niech zginę! jesteście, panie, jak diabeł, wszystko umiecie zrobić! — W moim stanie trzeba wszystko umieć — rzecze Don Kichot. — Otóż więc — ciągnął dalej Sancho — napiszcie teraz z drugiej strony rozkaz wydania mi oślątek i podpiszcie go pięknie, ażeby poznano waszą rękę. — Chętnie — odpowie Don Kichot i napisawszy, przeczytał: „Moja siostrzenico! Oddasz za tym kwitem trzy oślątka z pięciu, które w domu zostały, memu giermkowi, Sanchy, od którego należytość za nie odebrałem. Dan w głębi Sierra Morena, 26 sierpnia r. b.” — Doskonale napisany — rzecze Sancho — brakuje tylko podpisu. — Nie trzeba go podpisywać — odpowie Don Kichot — tylko go podcyfruję, a to wystarczy nawet na 300 osłów. — Ufam panu zupełnie — rzekł Sancho — i idę osiodłać Rosynanta; przygotujcież się więc dać mi błogosławieństwo, gdyż chcę wyjechać natychmiast, i nie bawiąc się przypatrywaniem szaleństwom, jakie czynić będziecie, powiem, że je widziałem wszystkie. — Chciałbym przynajmniej, Sancho, ażebyś mnie zobaczył nagim — rzecze Don Kichot — potrzeba nawet, ażebym pokazał ci jedno z dwóch tuzinów szaleństw, które wykonam wkrótce, abyś, widząc je, mógł przysiąc sumiennie i za te, których nie widziałeś, a zapewniam cię, że nie wymienisz i połowy z tych, jakie zrobić zamierzam. — Oho! co temu, to bardzo wierzę — rzecze Sancho — lecz panie, na miłość Boską, nie chcę cię widzieć gołego, wzbudzisz we mnie litość i nie będę mógł od łez się wstrzymać, a tak bardzo już opłakiwałem tej nocy osła, którego również jak was kochałem, że nie chcę rozpoczynać na nowo; lecz jeśli potrzeba koniecznie, abyś uczynił jakie szaleństwo, uczyń je szybko i nie namyślając się, jakkolwiek nie widzę tego potrzeby, bo i tak powrócę prędko z podróży i przyniosę wam odpowiedź, której żądacie od damy waszej. Do licha, pani Dulcynea powinna się przygotować dać mi pomyślną rezolucję, bo przysięgam Bogu, jeśli tego nie uczyni, z gardła wyciągnę jej odpowiedź i w gębę zamaluję i porządnie nogą niżej pleców kopnę. Jak to! tak sławny błędny rycerz, jak pan, miałby szaleć bez powodu dla jakiejś tam... Niech kochana dama nie robi ceregieli, bo jakem poczciw, gdy się rozjuszę, to się będzie miała z pyszna, nie taki ja, jak się zdaje, nie zje mnie w kaszy. — Na dobrą sprawę, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — zdaje mi się, że ty nie jesteś rozsądniejszy ode mnie. — Nie jestem tak szalony jak wy, ale za to więcej rozgniewany, lecz dajmy temu pokój, powiedzcie raczej, panie, co jeść będziecie dopóki nie wrócę? udacież się na drogę, jak Kardenio, wydzierać chleb biednym pasterzom? — Niech cię to nie martwi — odpowie Don Kichot — choćbym miał co najlepszego, nie jadłbym prócz trawy z tej łąki i owoców z tych drzew; bo właśnie właściwość mojej pokuty zależy na tym, ażeby umierać z głodu i innych podobnych umartwień. — Ale, ale panie — rzecze Sancho — czy wiecie, że wątpię, azali trafię w to miejsce za powrotem. — Rozpatrz się dobrze — odpowie Don Kichot — nie oddalę się stąd nigdzie, i kiedy niekiedy wchodzić będę na najwyższą skałę, ażebyś, widząc mnie, łatwiej się kierował; lecz dla większej pewności możesz, uciąwszy kilka gałęzi, porzucać je za sobą co parę kroków, dopóki nie wyjdziesz na płaszczyznę, to ci służyć będzie za przewodnika, na podobieństwo nici Tezeusza, do wyjścia z labiryntu Krety. — Uczynię to natychmiast — rzecze Sancho — i uciąwszy potrzebną ilość gałęzi, odebrał błogosławieństwo swego pana, obydwaj rozpłakali się i giermek wsiadł na Rosynanta. — Przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — polecam ci mego dobrego konia, miej o nim takie jak o mnie samym staranie. Sancho pożegnał raz jeszcze swego pana i puścił się w drogę, rzucając za sobą gałęzie; ujechawszy cokolwiek, wrócił się znów i na zapytanie, czego by żądał, rzecze: — Zdaje mi się, panie, że niekiedy macie rozsądek i bardzo dobrze mówiliście, że potrzebuję być świadkiem i pomocnikiem którego z szaleństw waszych, abym mógł przysiąc sumiennie, że widziałem jeden z największych dowodów waszej niesłychanej pokuty. — Nie mówiłem ci tego zaraz? — rzecze Don Kichot. — Ale poczekaj trochę przez jedno Zdrowaś Maria. Obaczysz, co zrobię. I zrzucając w tej chwili z siebie spodnie, nagi od pasa do pięt, zrobił dwa skoki ogromne w powietrzu, bijąc się w tył piętami, potem dwa skoki głową na dół, a nogami do góry, ukazując tym sposobem tak przyjemne rzeczy, że Sancho zwrócił szybko konia, by nie widzieć więcej, i odjechał zadowolony, mogąc bez skrupułu przysięgać, że pan jego istotnie jest wariatem. Zostawmy go w tej podróży aż do powrotu, który wkrótce nastąpi. ----